Possessed
by littleblossom1
Summary: Everyone remembers the episode when Yumi fell, right? Well this is Orrick's thoughts and what happens when Zana makes things worse? YumiOrrick(Mainly)finished!
1. Default Chapter

Okay... this is in Orrick's POV, Kay? Look. This is when Yumi falls while saving Aelita. Orrick gets mad and and... just read, okay? Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko of any of its characters. So don't get mad at me. Don't forget to review!  
  
I remind you, Orrick's POV  
  
"Orrick... I'm sorry..." Yumi screamed as she fell. I woke up, suddenly. That dream... it haunts me... forever. How... How could I let Jeremy materialize Aelita... not Yumi? I... "Orrick!" Od said. He always interrupts when I try to think. "Yes?" I said quickly. "Uh... Zana's up to something." Aelita popped up behind him. I'll never forget that day... she reminds me of it without knowing it...  
-Flashback- I fell silent... could it be... was she really gone? "Before we materialize her," Jeremy said, "should we ask Yumi?" "Okay," Aelita responded, "I'll go find her" Aelita ran to the place where Yumi fell. "Yumi, wake up." She whispered. "Aelita?" Yumi said, when waking up, "Am I... stuck here?" Aelita nodded. "We were wondering," Od said, "would you rather be materialized, or Aelita?" She looked at me. Those eyes. I could read them well. "Do you want me?" was what they said. It made me feel guilty. I felt guilty because I couldn't save her. I looked away, holding back tears. "Go ahead, Aelita" She said. I was shocked. Everyone was shocked. "Are you sure?" Jeremy asked. "Yes." Was her simple answer. I looked into her eyes, wondering Are you sure you want to do this? She looked into my eyes and at once she burst out crying. "Materialization: Aelita" Then she ran off. She knew it. I knew it. Everyone knew it. This is not how it's supposed to be. "Wait!" I yelled. "Stop it, Jeremy!" "I'm sorry, Orrick" He said, "It's too late, now" I knew it wasn't. He loved Aelita and would stop at nothing to be with her. So he just said it. He...just...said it.  
-End Flashback- "Oh... Hi, Aelita" "What's wrong, Orrick?" She asked, "I mean, you always look at me like I cursed you." "Nothing's wrong," I said. But she was right. I always get this feeling. I mean she took the place of my best friend. Sure Od was a Great best friend. And you could always count on Jeremy. But Yumi... she was different. She filled the group. She was... there is no word for what she is... She's the greatest. Aelita took the missing link from the group. She took my favorite person away from me. I have no one to talk to about it. I wish I could talk to... Yumi. "So what's wrong with Lyoko?" I said, breaking the awkward silence. "Well Zana got hold of something. I could sense it" Aelita said. To keep Lyoko a secret, we said that Yumi dyed her hair, changed her style of clothes and her voice... puberty. How stupid! I mean they're so gullible! I can't believe it! Ever since that day people say that I've been different. And they're right. I can't stand people. I talk quietly and I destroy Zana's robots with no mercy. It's because I'll never see Yumi again. Even in Lyoko.  
-Flashback- "I prove to be of no use anymore" Yumi said. We were trapped- surrounded by Zana's minions. "Goodbye..." "No wait, Yumi!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. She brought out all of her fans. Two in her arms, the others floating above and around her. She sighed. Then she yelled, "Tornado attack!" "Whoa" Jeremy said. "She's gonna sacrifice her self!" Od said. She made the fans go around the machines in circles. They flew around until the machines levitated. She flew also. She closed her eyes. I saw how much energy it deprived of her. I saw the life it was draining from her. She wouldn't stop. Than her fans made a smaller circle. They were so small that the fans destroyed the robots. She couldn't stop it. It was too fast. She was in the middle of the on-coming fans. She didn't yell for help. All she did was say "Orrick... I love you. But... you're free to be with Sissy" The familiar way of data getting out occurred. Her skin went slowly away. You could only see the white lines of her once beautiful body. Those words. The last words we'd ever hear coming out of her again. Those words were definitely no the words I wanted to hear. I only wanted to hear the first part.  
  
We told Yumi's parents that 'Yumi' was Aelita and that we had lied. "I'm sorry," Jeremy said, "but Yumi is dead." Of course, her mother burst into tears. Her Father comforted her mother. We held a ceremony for Yumi at school. Aelita changed into her old self and got a room across from Jeremy. Sissy literally stalked me for the rest of the time. I told her off once she said "What? Yumi is dead! Get it through your thick skull and date me!" I yelled, "You want to date me? You know nothing about me and those who hurt my friends or say bad stuff about them will never be a friend of mine!" Sissy cried and ran away. I blew it. "Orrick?" Od and Jeremy asked. "I'm sorry!" I said, without really meaning it, "she pissed me off, alright? Just-Just leave me alone!" I ran to the place where Yumi and I first confessed our feelings to each other. It made me cry. We thought we'd never see or hear from Yumi again-until now.  
  
How did you like it? Flames are welcome. But I'd like compliments also. And... uh well just review! I don't know when I'll be updating so please be patient. 


	2. a new region

Hello! Thank you for all of your Reviews! Bubblebean022- you'll find out in this chapter-hopefully Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko  
  
Still Orrick's POV  
  
We went to the factory. Aelita found a tower, but it seemed to have no affect on our world. She said it was in an unknown region. Hmm... I don't know what the tower is doing. We took the skateboards and scooter to the other side of town.  
"I wonder where the tower is..." Jeremy stated.  
"I bet Zana's just trying to psyche us out" Odd replied.  
"Maybe" I whispered. The elevator took us to the super computer.  
"Aelita, we're here," Jeremy said.  
"It's weird... the pulsations come from everywhere, and I don't know where it ends..." She replied. (A/N She can still feel the pulsations, because she's tied with Lyoko)  
"It's okay, I'm sending Odd, Orrick, and Yu-" He stopped, remembering what he did. I glared at him, before the elevator door closed.  
"I'll help you with the pulsations" Aelita said before we got dropped off at the Scanner Room.  
"What's up, Orrick?" Odd said  
"Nothing, why?" I replied quickly.  
"Well, it's just that you have been acting strangely"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You kind 'a hate Jeremy and Aelita..."  
"No, I don't"  
"You just glared at him"  
"No, I didn't"  
"Did to"  
"Look, Odd... Just drop it, okay? Just drop it..."  
"Whatever, I know it was hard on you, about Yumi, 'Kay? It was hard on everyone."  
"Except Jeremy and Aelita... Aelita doesn't even understand emotion."  
"Ready, guys?" Jeremy said as the elevator door opened.  
"Yeah" Odd replied.  
"Scanner Odd. Scanner Orrick. Virtualization" (A/N I kind of forgot how it goes. Could some one give me it please?) "I'm sending Aelita, now" And she appeared before us. We were in a dark region. It had dead trees and plants, everywhere. It was dark and we could hardly see.  
"Hey, Jeremy?" Odd said  
"Yeah?"  
"Where are we?"  
"You are in a new region. That is called Yami region (A/N Yami means 'dark' or so my friend says)."  
"Eh?"  
"The pulsations come from every region, but they led up to nowhere. Suddenly, darkness spread all over the halo-map. When it went away, we found a new region where, the pulsations come together. Do you understand?"  
"Uh... sure..." Suddenly, a wind picked us up. It was so similar to the attack Yumi used to kill the robots; I even thought I saw a fan, but how could it be? We spun in circles. It felt like all of our limbs were being pulled off.  
"How could there be a tornado?" I yelled  
"Could Zana create a new robot?" Odd replied  
"No, I think this is Zana himself!" Aelita answered.  
"Hold on, guys! I am going to try and stop this!" Jeremy said. I have no idea how he's going to do this, but I hope it works. And just as if told to, the tornado stopped and we fell on our butts. It was different than it was before. It was still dark, but there seemed to have no life, none at all. The trees and everything else, except the floor, was gone.  
"Thanks, Jeremy" Odd and Aelita said  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but that wasn't me" Jeremy said, his voice sounded as if he was scared. "There's someone coming, but who?"  
"I see something!" I said. A person wearing a pure white cloak, with a cloak covering his face was walking toward us. I noticed that he was holding a fan just like Yumi's.  
"Welcome, to Yami," He said, "and your death."  
"It's...it's Zana" Aelita whispered.  
"Who are you?" Odd said.  
"You can call me a friend" He replied  
"Tell us who you are!" I yelled.  
"Fine." He threw back his hood, revealing to be-  
"Yumi" I gasped. She laughed maniacally. "What's wrong with you?"  
"Wrong? Nothing is wrong with her."  
"What do you mean her?" Odd said.  
"I am Zana. You fool! She never got deleted. She was sent to me!"  
"What are you talking about, Yumi?"  
"I told you I am Zana!" Zana/Yumi threw a fan at us. The power so high, that if we hadn't ducked, our life points would have all gone. She laughed again.  
"Why are you doing this, Yumi?" I yelled.  
"I am Zana!" She threw both fans at us. We dodged it, and it flew back to her.  
"Laser arrow!" Odd yelled. I couldn't believe it. He was attacking Yumi? In a blink of an eye, she seemed to teleport out of the way, behind me. Without thinking I threw my sword into her. She didn't scream out in pain, on the contrary. She took the sword out and struck me with it. It was weird, and painful. She multiplied the power tenfold. She waved her hand and multiplied the swords and they went inside my body. It felt like white- hot knives. It was killing me. She was killing me... Why was she doing this? I don't understand. We use to be more than friends. What happened to her? Than it hit me.  
"Zana!" I yelled. Somehow a magical force pulled out the swords. I noticed Odd was protecting Aelita as she meditated. "Thanks, Aelita! Zana, tell me what you did with the real Yumi!"  
"I told you. She went to me. I possessed her."  
"NO! You didn't. It's not possible. Give us the real Yumi!" my anger channeled into the swords and went towards her. I pierced every part of her.  
"Laser arrow!" Odd yelled. The arrow shot directly at her heart, but she threw a fan at it and than the arrow and fan hit Odd.  
"Odd, you only have 10 life points left!" Jeremy said  
"All of you shall die now. Tornado attack!" Like before, the fans spun around, only they were directed at me.  
"Orrick! Save Yumi and Aelita!" Odd said as he jumped in front of me to sacrifice himself.  
"No, Odd!" I yelled, but it was too late. He was getting uploaded into his body. "Yumi, why are you doing this?"  
"I told you, I am Zana! I shall create a new world, that I shall rule!" She said. "Tornado attack!"  
"Aelita!" I yelled  
"Yeah?"  
"Create a barrier!"  
"I'll try... Ahh..." A barrier appeared. "It's only temporary"  
"Good enough. Aelita. I think Zana uploaded himself into Yumi's body. Can you separate them?"  
"I'll try," She kneeled, "Ahh..." Yumi jerked to the side.  
"What are you doing to me?" She snarled. She kept attacking the barrier, though. Her head jerked back, and she fell on all fours. She tried to get up, but flinched and fell. Slowly, a gray, figure, that looked like smoke appeared. It came out of her body. It had blood red eyes. That was all it had. It was smoke with eyes.  
"You haven't seen the last of me!" It said. Its voice was dark and it was enough to haunt you for the rest of your life.  
"Yumi!" I yelled and ran to her. "Yumi! Wake up! Wake...up..." I held her in my arms. She didn't wake up.  
"Uh... I'll deactivate the tower..." Aelita said, who apparently found it. I couldn't think of anything else, until the white light swallowed us. Did you like that chapter? Did you!? Review! 


	3. an important loss

Hello, thank you for all of your reviews! Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. Yeah... enjoy  
Orrick's POV  
  
A white light engulfed us all. Where would we end up? I looked around. We were at school. Yumi was in my arms. Yumi... My tear fell onto her face. Her eyelids half opened, but shut slowly.  
"Hey Jeremy, what time are we at?" Odd asked.  
"I'm not quite sure..." Jeremy said.  
"Wow, our genius doesn't know!"  
"Shut up, Odd"  
"It's the same day as when we lost Yumi!" I said, pointing at a worksheet, dropped by someone.  
"The same day... the day I got materialized?" Aelita asked. Aelita was here. Great.  
"We should get Yumi to the Ms. Donna" I said. (A/N I can't remember what the nurse's name was, could some one tell me?)  
"Yeah" They agreed.  
"Odd, help me, please"  
"Okay" He replied and helped get her to the infirmary. Jeremy and Aelita went to sign Aelita up.  
  
It took some while to get her in there.  
"What happened, here?" Donna said.  
"We found her lying on the ground. I think she hit her head." Odd replied.  
"Okay, get to back to your dorms. I'll try to find out what's wrong."  
We left, before she got any ideas.  
  
"Hello, principle" Jeremy said. Odd and I listened through the keyhole. "This is my friend, Aelita...uh..."  
"You can help her fill out the forms, there are openings in Yumi's schedule, is that okay, Aelita?" Sissy's father said. "Would you like some days, give it to me tomorrow and you can start tomorrow, too."  
"Okay, thank you" She said. We backed out to let them out.  
"Yay! All I have to do is hack into records to make birth a certificate and parents name," Jeremy said.  
"I am going to check on Yumi," I said.  
"She'll never let you, it's only been ten minutes," Odd said.  
"Fine, need help, Jeremy?"  
"No, why don't you play soccer." Jeremy said.  
"With that Theo, guy? No way."  
Odd tried to laugh, but turned into a hacking cough that sounded like, "Orrick's Jealous! Hah, hah! Orrick's jealous!"  
"Whatever Odd"  
"C'mon, Aelita" Jeremy said motioning her to follow him.  
"How did we get here?" She asked.  
"I'll tell you later" They went off. Oh, the cute couple.  
"What do you want to do, Odd?" I asked.  
"Let's run around in circles and act like idiots!" he replied.  
"Or, we can find away to stop Sissy from stalking me" I said. "Go away, Sissy" I said, as she walked up. She stomped away.  
"I wonder if Yumi is okay..." Odd asked. Wow. Exactly what I was thinking.  
"Let's go do our homework. Again." I added hastily.  
"Hmm. I are bored!"  
"I am too, but we need to pass algebra"  
"Again!"  
We finished and then we went to sleep, hoping for the girls to be safe, the other, to get in.  
"At least Aelita's never-ending smartness, she'll get in" Odd said, looking at my worried face. "And I'm sure Yumi's fine. She's probably just low on the energy."  
"I hope so," I said, "Hey Odd-" I stopped hearing a large snore from the other side of the room. I put in my earplugs, before he got any louder.  
  
I woke up early next morning. Do we have a test today? Wait... Yumi. I looked at the clock. 6 o'clock. I got ready and waited. Why does Jim have to be there? It was 7:30. Hmm. Felt like 1,000 billion years to me! I left quietly. I walked quickly to the infirmary. I knocked quietly. No answer. I opened quietly.  
Yumi was lying on a bed. She looked like an angel. There were machines that measured her heart. Was it that bad? Yumi... what happened? I held her hand. In my moments of pure bliss I thought about us and before this happened. Suddenly she grabbed my hand and held it as if she was in pain.  
"Orrick! Orrick I need help! Zana! Zana get away! Oh Orrick help me! Anyone help!" She whispered. What happened to her? Wake up, Yumi! I want to help you! Suddenly I heard footsteps coming from the hallway. Donna must have heard her. I slipped out quickly.  
  
"Orrick what's wrong?" Aelita asked. She was on Yumi's schedule and got into a dorm, across Jeremy's. I was staring into the porridge.  
"Nothing" I said.  
"It's Yumi, isn't it" Odd said  
"Don't worry, she is okay" Jeremy said.  
"What's this?" Aelita said holding a fork  
"You eat with it"  
"Hey Orrick, dearie! I don't have time to talk, but my father wants you in his office. All of you" Sissy said, while walking toward us.  
  
"Hello." He said, he was holding back tears.  
"This morning we sent Yumi to the hospital. Her brain has gotten attacked. We don't know how. But she did lose her ability to walk..." We dropped our jaws, except for Aelita who didn't know what he was talking about. "Her parents are letting her live in the same dorm as Aelita. She will be able to use the elevator. I am sorry. Please get to class, now"  
"How could Zana do this?" I yelled as soon as we were out of ear shot. Yeah. I really wanted to post this. So that's why it's a cliffhanger. REVIEW! 


	4. ah, pure love

Okay, I am here! Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko! Enjoy!  
As soon as classes were over, we went to the hospital ("Hey Jeremy, what's a hospital?"). We went inside the white building. We went to the front desk.  
"Hello," Jeremy started, "Is Yumi Ishiiyama here?"  
"Ishiiyama... Ishiiyama... Yes. She is on floor 2 and room 248, please be quiet."  
"Okay, thanks"  
We made our way to her room. We opened the door. She was sitting in a wheelchair and staring outside the window. She didn't look at us as she talked.  
She sighed, "Hello. Thanks... for saving me, I'm sorry I tried to destroy you..."  
"It's not your fault..." I said.  
"Yes it is... I'm not as strong as you or Odd. I let myself be controlled by Zana!" She was trying to hold back tears. But she couldn't, she burst out. "I deserve this! I don't deserve to be talking to you. Or getting cured. Almost."  
I walked toward her and put my hand on her. "NO. It wasn't your fault. It's Zana's. All of us are glad to see you."  
"Yeah, we missed you a lot," Odd said. Yumi almost stopped crying but...  
"How did Zana do this?" Jeremy blurted out. She burst into tears.  
"I destroyed the monsters at the cost of my own life, or so I thought." She held back tears. "I got deleted and downloaded again. Only I ended up in the Yami region." She held back more tears. "I remember calling out for you, Orrick. But I couldn't control myself, I tried to fight back, but I couldn't..." Her voice faded.  
"How did this happen?" Aelita blurted out. She doesn't protect her privacy.  
Tears rolled down her cheek. "This morning, Zana tried to awaken my body. I fought it, though. He tried so hard but... he couldn't. Than he went to the part of my brain where I can control my body. I wouldn't let him, in the process he destroyed my ability to walk. Look, I'm tired I need to get rest."  
I nodded at them, and we got through the doorway.  
"Orrick?" Yumi said.  
"Yeah?" I replied.  
"Can you stay?" Odd nodded at me, because Aelita and Jeremy already left.  
"Okay" I closed the door, and sat down next to her.  
"Orrick, I know your wondering why I asked you to stay... I feel that you're the only one who can understand me... I mean, Odd is cool but he doesn't understand and gets confused. Jeremy is well stuck with Aelita and Aelita is... Aelita..."  
I couldn't take it, I needed to tell her about this morning. "Yumi, this morning you clutched my hand and said, 'Orrick! Orrick I need help! Zana! Zana get away! Oh Orrick help me! Anyone help!'"  
"Oh, that was when Zana was trying to wake me. He knew you were there and he wanted me to kill you. I wouldn't let him kill you. I couldn't."  
"Oh, what did you want to tell me...?"  
"The reason I couldn't kill you was because... I...I love you...and Zana could never destroy that. On the Contrary it killed him." I stared at her. She looked back at the window.  
"When you were gone. I wasn't myself. I couldn't talk, I couldn't smile, all because you weren't there. I couldn't do anything because... I love you too..." She looked at me.  
"Are you for real?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Orrick, you're the only one for me..."  
Suddenly the door opened.  
"Hello, Yumi's friend. I'm sorry but you have to leave... she has to get rest now, it's late"  
"Good bye, Yumi"  
"Bye"  
If I didn't want to look like a geek or get kicked out, I'd leap in the air and shout, "I AM THE KING OF THE WORLD!" I hate writer's block. Give me ideas please. And review! 


	5. Who can disrupt pure love?

Hello Thank you for all of your reviews! Please review again... Yeah. Disclaimer: I don't own code Lyoko  
Orrick's POV  
We went back to school, and finished homework. I couldn't help but grin. I knew I got everything was wrong, but so what? Yumi's back. YUMI'S BACK! I know I shouldn't be happy that she got paralyzed, but...hearing her, feeling her, loving her, loving her, loving her! I was sitting on by bed and writing in my journal. Then suddenly Odd spoke.  
"I see you're back to normal." He said.  
"Eh?" I replied  
"You're smiling for one thing. Also, you're not slouching and stuff..."  
"Is that a good thing?"  
"A 'course it is!"  
We laughed. Wow. My stomach hurt. I hadn't laughed in a long time. I wonder, it wasn't a real laugh though. I should help Yumi to get back to normal. Well, emotionally normal. I still don't think Aelita being here is good. I wonder why...  
"Orrick!" Odd yelled grabbing me from my thoughts.  
"Yeah?" I replied.  
"G' night!"  
"Night." I put my earplugs in and fell asleep.  
I had a weird dream. I was in Lyoko. Yumi was on the floor, and there was a dark figure in front of me. I had my sword out. I was feeling angry, I didn't know why, though. It lifted his arms and pain surged through my body. I screamed. I tried to fight it but...  
"ORRICK!" Odd yelled in my ears. He took out my earplugs. "Are you okay?"  
"Ye-Yeah" I gasped out. There was a sharp pain ringing throughout my body.  
"Why were you screaming?"  
"I was not!"  
"Yes, you were."  
"Go back to sleep."  
"No. Tell me what happened."  
"Bad dream"  
"OK! WHO'S TRYING TO BREAK IN?" Jim yelled as he barged in.  
"No one, Jim" Odd said.  
"Why did you scream?"  
"Couple of bad dreams"  
"Well, go back to bed. If I hear one peep you'll have detention! You almost woke up the hole dorm!"  
"Okay, okay"  
We went to bed. In the morning, I couldn't remember any other dreams.  
  
"Orrick, what was up with that scream?" Jeremy asked, the next morning.  
"I told you, I had a bad dream." I replied.  
"Okay, whatever."  
"What is a dream?" Aelita asked.  
"It's what humans have when they sleep. It's what they think of about their day. Like a computer scanning something." Jeremy replied.  
"Ok, Thanks!"  
Sissy walked up to us. "Oh, dearie!" She said.  
I looked around, and said, "Oh thank goodness! Sissy found a new person to stalk."  
Everyone laughed. It would have been better if Yumi were here.  
"Hmph!" She said and went away.  
"Sissy, it's okay! We'll get him back." Herb said.  
Sissy's dad came to our table with, Yumi.  
"Hey," I said coolly.  
"Hello, Orrick" She said as if nothing had happened. Wait. Maybe something didn't happen! Oh, I acted the same way. Oops.  
"Hello Yumi" The rest of my friends said.  
"Hi" she responded.  
"How was life at the hospital?" Odd said. "Lying there. Just having to call people for food. Wow, I'd like that."  
"No, you wouldn't. It's completely boring." He kind of bowed his head in embarrassment. "I'm going to get some food-"  
"No!" I said. "I'll get it. It might be too hard for...er...yeah..."  
She smiled a "that's so sweet" smile and said, "Thanks"  
I came back with a bowl of oatmeal, a bowl of cereal, milk, and toast.  
"Orrick, I'm not a pig." She said. "But it's okay. The food there sucked."  
"Yeah, but I am," Odd said, "Do you want that oatmeal."  
"Dig in."  
Moments later, the bell rang. Aelita learned how to push a wheel chair! She helped Yumi to their English class.  
"Bye guys" they said.  
"Bye girls" We responded.  
  
Algebra. What fun! NOT! It was so boring. The only ones who had fun, let alone understand it was Jeremy and Herb. Battle of the smart ones.  
"I'm very disappointed class" Mrs. Hertz said. "The only ones who got credit were Herb and Jeremy" Odd rolled his eyes. "Therefore I am allowing them twice the normal credit. Everyone else must catch up, because it is a zero in one test grade."  
I dropped my jaw. Odd nearly fell out of his chair. Sissy looked scared. Her dad must have punished her for having bad grades. Everyone else gasped.  
"I'm sorry. But you should have paid attention."  
It was much better for the girls, though. They had a pop quiz and everyone got an A. The teacher awarded them with twice the credit. It was much better with Yumi in Aelita's class. We met at the cafeteria for lunch. Yumi told us that anyone didn't try to make fun of Aelita at all. Yeah, people were wondering why she knew everything when it came to education, but not about daily life.  
"Hey Orrick, can you pick me up?" Yumi asked. "Aelita said she has to go to the principle because he wants to know how she's doing." Aelita nodded.  
"Okay." I responded. The bell rang. We went to Gym. Yumi and Aelita went to Science. We were playing soccer. YES! I kicked butt. I scored goals, passed to Odd. Mostly. I don't like being a ball hog. After I got out of the Locker Room, Emily was standing there (A/N her name is Emily, right?). "Hello, Orrick," She said, "There's a rumor about you and Yumi." Gulp. "Hi, Emily" I responded, trying not to look like an idiot. "You are boyfriend to Yumi?" "Uh..." I said. "Good" She bent near me. Her face was near mine. She pinned me to the wall. Dang! Closer and closer... "ORRICK!" A voice said. I looked to the said to find. "Yumi!" I gasped. Her eyes were wide in horror. "I-It's not wh-what you th- think!" "I was waiting for you, I decided to check out what was wrong to find...THIS?" She yelled. Odd came out. He saw the position Emily and I was in. Then his eyes focused on Yumi's terrified face. "C'mon Yumi" He said and they went away. Emily dropped it and went away. Do you want me to be serious on the OddxYumixOrrickxEmily thing? REVIEW! O yeah, Chrios, and Morgan- I did my research and found out: Orrick=Ulrich Jeremy=Jeremie For the sake of confusion I won't change it in this story. Chrios-Thank you! You are the only one who answered my question. In later stories of mine, you'll find it correct! Now you can review! 


	6. Corrections

Hello! Since only 1 responded to my question, I will do what he/she said! Nie-chan- Thank you! I'll keep it as an OddxYumixOrrickxEmily for now, but later, I am going to do what you said, kay? I HATE CODE: LYOKO- Code Lyoko is NOT stupid! So what if their foreheads are huge! I tried to write Yu-Gi-Oh fics, okay? Don't hurt me... Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko  
Orrick's POV  
Great. Thanks, Emily. I waited there, suddenly Jeremy came out.  
"What's wrong?" He said, looking very confused.  
"Nothing!" I snarled and stomped off.  
  
I don't know, anymore. What am I going to do? Yumi hates me. Emily loves me. And Odd is probably disappointed in me...I stared at my sandwich. Yumi...I don't know what to think anymore. I saw her being rolled in by Odd. Odd was going to take a seat near me. Yumi rolled to sit by herself. I saw her glare at me. Aelita went to her, and Jeremy came to our table. No doubt, it was Jeremy's idea.  
"Orrick, what's wrong with YOU!" Odd yelled.  
"What?" Jeremy responded.  
"I...didn't...I mean...I-"  
"I don't know what has gotten into you!"  
"Do you even care about Yumi?"  
"Did you just ask me if I care? LOOK! If anyone doesn't care, it's you! You took Yumi away before I could tell her what happened!"  
"She was on the verge of tears, Orrick! If I didn't take her away, she'd be even more traumatized!"  
"Look, whatever." I said and stomped off. What's wrong? Everything is changing...but why? Could it be Zana? He was able to Possess Yumi, but Emily has never gone to Lyoko. "Orrick! Don't stare into space!" Our teacher said. "Sorry..." I said, quietly. Odd stared at me. "What?" I mouthed. "You hurt Yumi, and you know it..." He said. Why is he smart NOW? "I-I know" He stared at me. "Fix it" I want to...but I can't. What am I going to do...?  
  
Yumi came to us, after class. She rolled to Odd, saying something like, "What am I doing?" I stared at her, but she glared. She's still mad. "Yumi...I'm sorry..." I said. "Sorry?" She said. "SORRY? Look. I deserved it, okay. I tried to kill you, so it doesn't matter; I have class. Let's go, Aelita." They went to last period. "You tried, Orrick" Odd said. "You aren't mad?" I said, on the verge of tears. "'course not! I know you didn't mean to...I bet Zana has something to do with it. Yumi said so- I mean cheese is yummy never betray it!" He stumbled off. "Don't worry, Orrick. Yumi and you will get through it." Jeremy said, and followed off. I trudged on. I sat through last period. I was the last to get out and I looked up facing... "Emily?" I said. "Hello, Orrick." "Look-" "Let's finish what we started earlier." She leaned. "NO! Emily! The-rumors-are-true-Yumi-is-my-girlfriend!" "What? Really? I-I'm sorry...I didn't want to believe them..." She held back tears. "I know I should have listened. Sorry. I don't know what has gotten into me...it felt like I wasn't in control anymore..." Suddenly a white light engulfed us all.  
  
It was after Gym. Emily just walked by. "Uh, what just happened here?" Odd said. "Aelita!" Jeremy said. "Did you do this?" She laughed. "Yeah, Yumi was right. Zana is capable of possession. Instead of going to the Infirmary, we went to the factory and Yumi materialized me. Correctly." "You, don't hate me...?" I asked Yumi. "Of course not! I hate Zana! And I love you, you already know that!" She said, confidently. "That was interesting..." Jeremy said. Sorry it's so short! So much writer's block! Yeah, review! It's not over yet! 


	7. Yumi's POV

Hello! Sorry it took a long time for me to update...to all the reviewers who had questions, I shall answer them in my story (I like to do that). Thank you for your patience! I want to put it in Yumi's POV this chapter, but if you don't like it, tell me and I'll switch. Or if you like it, tell me and I'll keep it that way. Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.  
Yumi's POV  
  
I can't help feeling this way. Emily doesn't remember what she did. But, I still feel guilty. I think Orrick might be better off with Emily, I mean I am disabled. I know I love Orrick and he loves me...but I can't help but doubt myself.  
"Yumi!" Orrick said. I was staring at my oatmeal and I guess I looked weird.  
"Yes?" I asked.  
"What's wrong?" We were at the same table again. And we were perfectly normal. Except me.  
"Nothing is wrong, why do you ask?"  
"You're all staring and stuff!" Odd answered for him.  
"What are you talking about?" I asked.  
"They're right. You are not yourself, Yumi." Aelita said.  
"I'm just tired. I was getting use to dorm life, last night."  
"Yep! Sure is different isn't it?" Jeremy said. Orrick looked at me and frowned. His eyes were sad. Did he think he did something wrong? The bell rang.  
"See ya girls!" Odd said.  
"See you boys." I responded. Class was okay. It wasn't boring but not exactly fun, either. I was so glad when it ended. We tried to get out but the door was locked.  
"Settle down class, I have a key." Our teacher said. She tried to put the key in the lock, but it broke. "Oh my!"  
"I'm to pretty to be stuck with these idiots!" Sissy said. She's hopeless.  
"Class, I'm going to call the principle. Please try to stay calm."  
"Aelita, is this Zana?" I asked.  
"I'm not sure, but most likely, yes." She answered.  
"Class," She said, "We are the only one's stuck. The fire department is coming."  
A rock hit the window. I looked out. I saw Odd carrying a sign.  
"Aelita, come here." I said. She obediently came. The sign said Zana. "How are you going to deactivate the tower?"  
"I don't know...I hope this 'fire department' comes soon, though." She responded. The firemen came and hit the door. I'm not sure what happened, but the door either hit back, or Zana did something so that if anyone tries to help, it'll be thrown back.  
"We can't get through." One said. "We're going to try to get through the window and let a cherry picker get you."  
"Okay." Our teacher said.  
"I hope they come soon." I said and looked out the window. Orrick was holding a new sign; it said that we couldn't use our cell phones because we were in a no signal zone. Jeremy was holding a sign that said Meet us at the factory when you get out.  
"I hope we can get out." Aelita said. She felt the windowsill. "Oh no, there's no air coming in!"  
"WHAT?" Sissy yelled. "I am too pretty to die!" What did I say, oh yeah. She's hopeless.  
"Calm down Sissy." Our teacher said. "We are going to get out soon." I saw the fireman come outside the window. He tried to open it. He gave a gesture to unlock it. I tried and then shrugged at him. Than he frantically hit it. He was so professional. Sissy screamed. I looked back to tell her to shut up, but then I saw why she screamed. Herb was on the floor. He was unconscious.  
"Aelita," I said, "can you check his pulse?"  
"Yeah." She said. She put her finger on his neck. "There isn't one." Sissy screamed a more louder and painful screech. Suddenly people started to collapse.  
"Aelita." I said. "Hold your breath." There were two air bubbles in her mouth and I did the same. She started to have a layer of sweat. I knew it was hard for her, since she hadn't done it before. She grew wobbly and collapsed. One by one, everyone fell, even our teacher fell into a chair. Suddenly it grew dark. I couldn't keep awake much longer. I need an idea. I hope they can deactivate the tower. I hope Orrick is happy. He's better off without me. I lost all my thoughts. By the time I woke up, we were out. I looked around nobody was there. I was in a hospital room. The door slowly opened. And Orrick came in. He sat beside me.  
"When we were in Lyoko, all I could think about was you." He said.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because we love each other, remember?"  
"Yeah, but I can't do anything that I used to."  
"So? That doesn't change anything."  
"Yes it does. I'm not good enough for you. Emily is. Even Sissy is!"  
"How could you compare yourself with Sissy?" I didn't respond. I didn't know how I could compare myself with her. But the truth was I didn't think I was good enough for him.  
"Because, she tries to help you, when I tried to kill you..."  
"Help me? She annoys me! I'll give you a reason to love me." He came closer and his lips touched mine. It was great. I unlocked lips.  
"That's a good reason." I said. "But are you sure? I mean I can't do all the things you could do with Emily."  
"Will you quit talking about her? YOU-ARE-THE-ONLY-ONE-FOR-ME!" I started to tear.  
"I feel the same for you." We laughed. Then the door opened and Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita came in.  
"Hello, Yumi." Jeremy said.  
"How did you deactivate the tower?" I asked.  
"Simple. I turned Aelita into data, since she was originally that, and put her inside the computer, and downloaded her into mine. After I took her out and scanned her. I got the fourth scanner working." He smiled at his work.  
"Good for you."  
"We're developing a virus for Zana." Odd stated.  
"Yeah, we are making one that will attack the towers, so Zana can't activate them."  
"Is it going to work?" Orrick asked.  
"Hopefully."  
"Now I know why breathing is so important to you." Aelita said, and we laughed. I looked at Orrick and smiled. He smiled back.  
"Why did I get affected like this?" I asked. "Did everyone else go to the hospital?"  
"No. You two were his target." Odd said. "So since you were the last, and no one was going to stop him, he tried to possess you, again. But we were able to deactivate the tower."  
"Oh."  
"Shake it off, Yumi." Jeremy said.  
"Yeah, we are all safe now." Aelita said.  
"I know, but I can't help but wonder why he keeps attacking me." I responded.  
"We don't know either." Orrick said.  
"Jeremy has a theory." Aelita said and Jeremy blushed.  
"Well, he knows that we were going to destroy Lyoko, so maybe he's looking for a body to live in."  
"Mine?" I asked. "But I am a girl!"  
"That, Yumi," Orrick said, "is probably going to be a question that we will never answer."  
Yay! Another chapter finished! Review! Please... 


	8. The battle begins

Hello! Since I didn't get any reviews telling me what they want...I a keeping it in Yumi's POV! Hah! Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.  
Yumi's POV  
  
I was in bed. Aelita was in the bed right across from me. She was sound asleep. But I wasn't. Why did Zana want me? I'm not as strong as Orrick or Odd. I can't even deactivate towers like Aelita. I don't get it! I suppose I should worry about it tomorrow. The weekend! We really need to destroy Lyoko.  
I had a dream. It was a weird one, also. I had gotten hit by...something. I fell on the floor.  
"Yumi!" A voice said. It was Orrick's. I felt something grab me. "You will not get her!" Suddenly he yelled in pain. I need to help him. Please let me help Orrick! I can't move. Orrick! Please be safe! Please...be...safe...  
"Yumi!" Aelita said. "Wake up! We're going to be late!"  
"For what?" I asked.  
"We're meeting the guys, today, remember?"  
"Oh, Yeah." I got dressed and Aelita helped me into my wheel chair. She rolled me to the elevator.  
"See you downstairs!" She said and left towards the stairs.  
"Hmm" I said and smiled. I pushed the button for downstairs. I couldn't help but wonder. Was that dreaming a premonition? The door opened. In front of me was, Odd, Jeremy, Aelita, and of course, Orrick. I smile at him. He smiled back. I cannot doubt our friendship anymore. Suddenly, Jeremy's laptop started beeping. On his screen was Zana's eye.  
"Let's go." Odd said.  
"Yeah, Ok." Aelita said.  
"I'll push Yumi." Orrick said. I could feel myself blushing slightly. Odd sniggered. Naomi came by.  
"Hi Odd!" She said and passed by. Odd blushed more than I did. Everyone laughed.  
"Hi, Naomi!" He said.  
The others took the path in the sewer. Orrick and I took the one through our school.  
"We really need a path that's wheel chair-accessible." I said.  
"Yeah, we do." Orrick said, in agreement.  
"Sorry to be such a burden. I could've gone by myself."  
"You're not a burden. And it's my pleasure to Uh role with you."  
"Orrick, have you ever had a dream...like a premonition?"  
"Yeah."  
"Was it in Lyoko?"  
"Yeah, was yours?"  
"Yes...I think something bad is going to happen today."  
"Me too. So we better be extra careful."  
"Yeah."  
"Here we are. Can you make it down?"  
"Yeah." He took a rope and slid down. I rolled down the path until I met the elevator. I met up with Orrick.  
"Nice trip?"  
"Yeah it was," I said sarcastically. Orrick typed in the code and Jeremy was at the computer.  
"Guys, we need you, quickly! Odd and Aelita are cornered by three blocks, four crabs, and two mega tanks."  
"Okay." I said. Orrick helped me into the scanner. "Thanks."  
"No prob." He replied. Immediately the air in the scanner kept me up (A/N You know the air that makes their hair go whoosh!).  
"Transfer: Yumi; Transfer: Orrick." We heard Jeremy's voice say. "Scanner: Yumi; Scanner: Orrick. Virtualization!" We were in the mountain area. Rocks surrounded odd. He was firing at the monsters. Aelita was hiding near a boulder.  
"Nice to see, you, Odd." Orrick said.  
"A little help here people!" He responded.  
"Odd! I am downloading more arrows for you." Jeremy said.  
I shut my eyes, "Telekinesis!" I made the arrows form into a shield to protect us.  
"Triplelafy!" Orrick said as he moved into three. "Impact!" All of them said as they destroyed all three blocks.  
"Laser arrow!" Odd said and lured the mega tank open. "Laser arrow!" He said and destroyed it.  
"Ah!" One of the Orrick's said and got deleted. "Impact!" The other said and deleted a crab. "Yumi! A crab's aiming right for you!" I made the rock hit its eye.  
"Nice one!" Odd said. I can't hold on much longer.  
"Odd, Orrick, hurry!" I yelled.  
"Okay! Laser arrow!" He destroyed another mega tank.  
"Impact!" Orrick yelled as he destroyed another crab. I collapsed. "Yumi!"  
"Orrick, try to hold out!" Odd said. "Aelita and I'll get to the tower!"  
"Okay." He replied. "Impact!" A white light engulfed us all.  
My head still ached though. I stood up. Orrick was near me. I looked around. We were in Yami region.  
"Orrick are you Ok? Where's Odd and Aelita?" I asked.  
"I think we should contact Jeremy." He replied. "Yeah, I'm okay.  
"Jeremy! Can you here us?"  
There were a few muffled sounds. "Yumi...Orrick...Where...you?"  
"We're in Yami region!" Orrick said. There wasn't a response.  
"Hello." A voice said. It was Zana's. A smoky arm came out, and hit me. I was too weak from telekinesis, so I fell easily to the ground.  
"Your mine now!" Zana yelled. I felt him grab me.  
"No!" Orrick yelled. "You will not get Yumi!" Suddenly he yelled in pain. I can't get up. I can't move anything. But I need to help Orrick.  
Orrick's POV  
  
I yelled. Zana had just shot me with a blast that felt like white-hot knives cutting deeper and deeper into my skin. Fight it, Orrick. For Yumi's sake. Yumi! "Stop it!" I yelled and broke free.  
"Oh, stop?" He asked. "Why?"  
"Because it's wrong!" Yeah, I knew it was lame, but maybe he had a good side. I was wrong. He laughed at me. I felt someone coming.  
"Hello, Aelita."  
"Aelita? Help me, please!"  
She laughed, "No."  
"What?"  
"I said no!"  
"I thought you were on my side!"  
"No, I wasn't. I never was."  
"What?"  
Jeremy's voice came through, "Aelita...happened? I...you...friend!"  
Aelita chuckled. "I'm very proud of my work."  
"Proud?" I yelled. "Traitor!"  
"Yes. Yes I am."  
"Let's settle this, weakling!" Zana said. Again I screamed in pain. Again the white-hot knives pressed against my body. I heard him laughing. That horrible laugh that haunted me in all of my nightmares. Suddenly it stopped. "Yumi, you fool!" Yumi was standing up. She had all of her fans out. She was going to attack.  
"Yumi, no! You're too weak. You could kill yourself!" I said.  
"Yes." She said. "I know. I won't get transmitted to Zana though. Destroy that traitor."  
"I am no traitor!" Aelita said. Or another one did. "She's a clone!" What? I'm so confused. Yeah, who else is confused? Oh well. The next chapter might be the last one. Review! 


	9. the battle ends

Hey! Sorry for confusing everyone. I'm sure you'll understand by the end of this chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Orrick's POV  
  
Aelita...Zana...Yumi...and I. We were all in Yami region. I don't know what happened to Aelita. What made her be a traitor? I heard Jeremy's voice again.  
"Orrick...sending...to...wait...a...longer..." He said.  
"Anyone who is trying to virtualized here will be sent to a random territory. So give up, Orrick." Zana said.  
I was seething with anger. "No." I said and raised my sword I jumped and swung the sword from the top of my head, to his face. He dodged it and pain took me.  
"Orrick!" Yumi yelled. "Stay out of it. Just destroy that dark Aelita!"  
"Yum--"  
"Tornado Attack!"  
Zana was hit by full force. He toppled backwards, than he got sucked inside the tornado.  
"Master!" One of the Aelita's said.  
"Die you evil clone!" Aelita and I yelled in unison. She kneeled in meditation and the clone lost power.  
"Triangulate!" I yelled. "Impact!" She disappeared.  
I looked back onto the tornado. I made out Yumi's outline. She was in the eye, her arms still raised. Zana was swirling round and round. I saw him stretching. Human proportions were not visible (A/N but look at their foreheads!). And than I saw it. His flesh tore away with his clothes and only the white lines were visible. But it was different. There was a dark light where his heart should have been. It grew dimmer and dimmer until it was gone. Than the white lines vanished. Zana was deleted.  
"My job...is finished." Yumi said. The wind died down, and she was gently lain, by an invisible hand, on the ground.  
"Yumi!" I yelled and ran to her. She was unconscious. "Yumi! Yumi! YUMI!" I yelled.  
"It's no use, Orrick. I'm sorry." Aelita said. She laid a hand on my shoulder.  
"Aelita!"  
"Yes?"  
"Can you revive her?"  
"I don't know..."  
"Please...Aelita...can you just try? Please..."  
"Okay" She knelt. The music filled my ears. It abruptly stopped. Nothing happened.  
"What's wrong Aelita?" I asked her.  
"Her mind is veiled. I cannot wake her."  
"Veiled? What does that mean?"  
"She doesn't wish to be disturbed. She believes it is Zana or my clone."  
"Is she still alive?"  
"Yes. You don't see her chest moving up and down?"  
"Oh." Odd appeared.  
"Okay where's Zana? I am going to kill him!" Odd yelled.  
"Too late, Odd." I said, smiling. "Yumi did it for us."  
"Aww." He said, disappointed.  
"You did it!" Jeremy's voice said. It was now loud and clear. "Oh and sorry for the static. Zana put up a virus with a tower. The virus also prevented me from Odd helping you. Odd deactivated it."  
"It was nothing!" He said when we looked at him. "I typed in 'Odd' and then it was cleared. Then it asked for the code and I put Lyoko!"  
"Good for you!" Aelita said.  
"Yeah." I said. "But how did Aelita help us?"  
"I never materialized her..." Jeremy said. "...I materialized a clone Zana sent us."  
"Don't worry." Aelita said. "I'm sure you can do it again!"  
"Okay. Ready to come back to the real world?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Materialization!"  
"Uh shouldn't this have happened to Odd?" I asked as I came out of the scanner.  
"Well I didn't enter the coordinates for the return trip, so we didn't return."  
"Okay" I held Yumi. Odd helped put her into the wheel chair.  
Jeremy met us in the scanner room.  
"We should take her to Dorothy." Aelita said.  
"Yeah." I said. "We should take her in through the school boiler room."  
"Okay!" Odd said.  
  
"What happened to her this time?" Ms. Dorothy asked.  
"Sissy tried to impress Orrick by throwing her out of the chair. Yumi hit her head." Odd said.  
"Ah. Well maybe she's prone to accidents, just lay her on the bed."  
I helped Odd obediently.  
"She's just knocked out." Ms. Dorothy continued. "You should enjoy this fine Saturday. Now please leave me to my patients."  
"Okay." Jeremy said. I wouldn't move.  
"Don't worry. I'll send her off when she's ready. You can visit in a while."  
"Orrick. If you don't move, then we won't be able to visit her." Odd and Jeremy pulled me out the door and closed it.  
"Orrick get a hold of your self!" Jeremy said.  
"Yeah, Yumi's going to be okay!" Odd said.  
"You're right. It's just...you didn't have a mild heart attack seeing Yumi drop to the floor!"  
"Yes, we know that. Just calm down. Let's eat some lunch." His stomach grumbled or roared load. He went down to the cafeteria. Jeremy followed and I went last. I helped myself to some Pizza. And Odd was on his eighth slice when I was on my second. Jeremy was eating like a normal person. I kept glancing outside to see if Yumi was rolling herself down here.  
"Relax, Orrick" Odd said, on his tenth.  
"Okay. I'm just enjoying the scenery."  
"Yes my daddy makes it very beautiful, doesn't he? And he has a very beautiful daughter." Sissy said.  
"REALLY?" Odd said. "You have a sister?"  
"Shut up, Odd." But it was too late, even though we were without Yumi we were cracking up.  
"It's okay, Sissy," Herb said as they went off.  
"Yeah, who wants to be with those wannabe's?" Nicholas said.  
Jeremy coughed, "wannabe? WANNABE?" And we laughed even harder.  
"Oh did I miss Sissy?" A girl's voice said. We wiped the tears from our eyes. And standing in front of me was the person I have been waiting for.  
"Yumi!" I shouted. People stared.  
"Hello Orrick." She said. "Can you come with me?" I followed. We were outside the cafeteria, in the safety of some bushes. "Would you like to...uh...go out with me...?"  
"Yeah!" I said without thinking. She smiled. Her eyes glittered in the sun. "How about eight?"  
"Sounds great." We went back into the cafeteria, hardly waiting for tonight. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
I think that's a good ending, review! 


End file.
